


Class Reunion Event

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: MC is reader insert, ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: An old high school friend (and ex) approached you, letting you know about a team they created for the charity run that was decided to be the event for your five-year reunion. You volunteered to join his team, not releasing the consequences and the misunderstanding that was soon to follow. Ever since you joined RFA, it is never boring.





	Class Reunion Event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameri_lie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameri_lie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Speed Paint: Running Messenger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345837) by Ameri Lie. 



Title: Class Reunion Event

Category: Mystic Messenger

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Summary: An old high school friend (and ex) approached you, letting you know about a team they created for the charity run that was decided to be the event for your five-year reunion. You volunteered to join his team, not releasing the consequences and the misunderstanding that was soon to follow. Ever since you joined RFA, it is never boring.

Author’s Note: This is the fourth story that I am gifting Ameri-Lie for their birthday. It is also based off of one of their amazing speed paints. (I haven’t given any hints over to what speed paint I got inspired from and I don’t think they even considered this one.) So please go check out their channel and be nice to them. They deserve all of the love and kindness in the world.

Disclaimer: I do not owe the rights to Mystic Messenger or to the artwork that inspired this story. All credits go to Cheritz and Ameri-Lie.

~~Story Begins~~

You was sitting at the cafe near SKY university by the window waiting for Yoosung to get done with class. You was going to be helping him study for a test he had coming up.

“(Y/N), I haven’t seen you in forever,” a voice said from beside you.

You looked away from a party’s guest email and saw one of your old friends from high school, who just so happens to one of your ex’s. You still had a friendship with him that the relationship didn’t ruin. Than again, it was hard to destroy a friendship that started since you both were learning how to crawl.

“(F/N)!” you said standing up and giving him a hug, “It’s been so long! How have you been?”

He hugged you back and than sat down at your table. “Been doing good.”

“How’s your wife and kids?” you asked excitedly. That excitement soon disappeared upon the solemn look on his face.

“They are gone. She ran away with some block from New York and took the kids. You’ll see them at the reunion, that is, if you plan on showing up.”

“I plan to intend,” you said closing your computer having sent a quick email back to Longcat. “Are you?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I want to see my kids but I know she won’t bring them. I can hope still, tell people that my children are going to be there so it makes it seem like I have some control over my life.”

“There is nothing wrong with hoping,” you said patting his hands.

“I do have a plan to get back at her. I have a team started for the 10K Charity Run our old school is hosting. The person who she ran away with is lazy, a grouch, and not at all appealing to the eyes, and I’m richer than him. She just didn’t like my modest way of living and how much I donated to charities.”

“Do you still make those tiny sculptures in your free time?” you asked thinking ahead.

He laughed. “Gods, yes. More so than ever now. Besides work, sculpting is the only thing keeping me sane right now. I have a storage room and my pantry filled with them. Why?”

“Have you heard of RFA?”

“No.”

“It’s an organization that hosts charity parties from all over,” you explained. “One of the founders, V, donates his still-life photographs to auction off so the money can be donated to the charities. I’ll join your running team if you donate some of your sculptures and come to the next RFA party.”

“If I don’t?”

“I’ll still join, I’m still faster than you, let alone your ex-wife and most of our class.”

“Thanks! I’ll email you when it will be okay for you to come over and look at what sculptures I should donate and how many I should donate.”

“That works. I’ll make sure to bring Jaehee along too. She’s a member of the organization as well. I’ll send you an email for when the party date is set,” you said standing up when he did. You kissed his cheeks. “I always did dislike your ex-wife. I think it’s about time to put her back in her place, don’t you?”

He walked out of the cafe with you laughing. “I know that tone of voice that you have. I can’t wait until I see what type of punishment you have in plan for her. Thank you so much. I can’t wait to see you Saturday.”

“See you Saturday,” you said waving good-bye.

That night you messaged Jaehee about getting sculptures to auction off for the next party which she agreed was a good idea also being a good friend of your ex after you introduced the two. You also got done helping Yoosung study so you was in the RFA Chatroom.

Jaehee: On a more serious note

Jaehee: The meeting for the party is set for Saturday at nine in the morning.

Yoosung: *crying emoji*

Yoosung: Why so early?

Y/N: Sorry, but that won’t work for me. I have prior engagements. 

Zen: *confused emoji*

Jaehee: *confused emoji*

Jumin: Well we can’t have a party meeting without the party planner.

Jumin: Just move your engagement to another time.

Y/N: I really don’t think my five-year class reunion would appreciate that.

Y/N: Or the thousands of people signed up for the 10K Run.

Y/N: Besides, I told a potential party guest and possible art donor I’ll join his team for the 10K Run.

Jaehee: Ah. I see

Zen: Did you just say he?

Zen: *angry emoji*

Zen: All men are wolves! You need to be careful!

Y/N: Chill. He’s one of my good friends. I got lucky that our previous relationship didn’t ruin it.

Y/N: *happy emoji*

Yoosung: Previous relationship?

Y/N: Yeah. He’s an ex-boyfriend.

Jaehee: ^^;;;

Y/N: Oh, I just got an email from him.

Y/N: I got to go. Have fun with your new baby Seven.

Y/N has left the chatroom.

Jumin: *screen shakes* Seven!!

Zen: *screen shakes* Seven!!

Jaehee: Now if everyone can relax. He means her no harm.

Yoosung: *screen shakes* I’m the only one who hasn’t been in a relationship!

Yoosung: *crying emoji*

Seven: Private chatroom. Password has been texted. Go there now.

Saturday morning arrived and you was standing by your ex watching as everyone from your graduation class ignored his ex-wife who did not bring their kids. Even her best friend who used to believe everything she told them was ignoring her, but she didn’t bother you.

She was fuming mad and you could see it. The fact that your ex and you was still good friends didn’t surprise anyone expect for her. You two have been friends since you both were in the crawling stages of your life.

“Uh-oh,” your ex said looking to the side as he stretched his leg out, getting warmed up. 

You had already warmed up and was waiting patiently for it to be the time to start lining up. “Is something wrong?” you asked turning your attention to the man beside you wearing a pink jogging jacket and black skin tight pants for running. It matched your outfit expect you was wearing pink leggings.

It was your running team’s uniform. Much better than those walking around in those T-Rex and chicken costumes. 

“I think someone is going to run in a horse costume,” he said. “A two-person horse costume.”

“That’s going to be torture,” you said with a laugh.

“(Y/N)!” Yoosung yelled before tackling you into a tight hug.

“Yoosung?” you asked shocked and surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“The Defender of Justice, Seven Zero Seven, knew that he would need help for this mission,” Seven said from behind you causing you to wiggle away from Yoosung to look at Seven. “So I called in some allies and look at our fancy outfits!”

You took in the fact that Seven was wearing the red runner’s outfit and Yoosung was wearing green.

“(Y/N)!” Zen said now hugging you after pushing Yoosung away. Your face was pressed instantly into a grey runner jacket. “Are you okay? You are safe, right? He didn’t hurt you? Don’t worry, I‘ll protect you, my princess.”

“Zen, what are you talking about?” you asked.

“Mr. Han,” you heard Jaehee say but you couldn’t see her or Jumin because Zen still had a bear like grip on your, smooshing your face into his chest. “Purple was already taken as team color. You cannot wear a business suit to run a marathon. It isn’t practical.”

You tried to push Zen away, to breath because you couldn’t breath and the scent of his cologne was strong. A cough was heard nearby. “I know (Y/N) is very huggable, but she does need to breath.” Zen pulled you closer and did you just hear him growl? “She can’t breath, dude!”

You used the last of your oxygen to let out one last word, that could possibly be your last word with your dying breath, “Meow~”

Zen let go of you and jumped away while sneezing. Sweet oxygen combined with the scent of fresh air was a wonderous thing. You couldn’t get enough of it which is why you was gulping it.

“Dang it dude,” your ex said keeping you steady. “You almost killed (Y/N)!”

You waved it off like it was nothing . “It’s fine,” you looked at the RFA as Jumin and Jaehee joined the group. “So, why is everyone here?”

“You don’t need to act so innocent,” Jumin said as Jaehee sighed. “We know your ex forced you to join this event.”

You looked at your ex who shrugged, “Dang, I’ve been caught. I knew our class reunion would be too obvious,” he said.

You shook your head, “This isn’t the time to joke. He didn’t force me to do anything. He’s my ex-boyfriend who I’ve known since we were babies.”

“If anything, she forces me!” your ex said. 

“And he’s the potential party guest and donator that I was referring too.”

“No one stays friends with an ex,” Seven said.

“Really? Because I am,” you said. “It is uncommon but still heard of.”

“Runners it’s time to take your place!” the announcer said.

“I’m sure you won’t mind if (Y/N) lines up with us,” Yoosung said. 

“Not at all,” your ex said winking at you. “She needs a head start anyway.”

You stuck your tongue out at him as he walked away. So now you was lined up in front of him and in the middle of the RFA.

“Not only am I being a man by helping (Y/N), but I’m also in a charity run!” Yoosung said happily to Zen.

Zen was glaring at your ex with his hands in his pockets. He ignored Yoosung as he growled out a warning to your ex, “I’m watching you.”

You shook your head at them but Jumin was in a more tense version of Zen’s stance, also glaring at your ex. “I have my eye on you.”

Jaehee was trying to talk some sense into Seven, “Seven, this is all a misunderstanding. Not all relationships end with bad terms.”

Seven had his arms crossed and looking over his shoulders. “I’m going to win this race with Honey Budda Chips.”

“This is not the time,” Jaehee said.

You looked over your shoulder with a bright smile towards our ex, “You ready to start this?”

“I was born ready,” he said ignoring the looks.

You looked ahead at his ex-wife, “Hey lady, in the front with hurting my eyes pink. Remember the deal we made and the agreement you signed.”

“I’m not worried,” she said snidely like that of a pompous and stuffy woman. “I’m better than you anyway.”

The starting bang of the airhorn signaled the start of the charity run and you just started walking.

It’s a 10K run, you need your stamina. You laughed as everyone in expect for Jumin and Jaehee.

“I do not see the point of this,” Jumin said.

“Just consider it as something to help boost C&R positive image in society,” you said. “I’m sure Yoosung is going to be the first one to collapse from exhaustion.”

You enjoyed a nice chat with the RFA once they realized some of them weren’t there. You started a light jog. Yoosung just gave up, he spent all of his energy at the beginning. A little while later, you started to go a little faster. Jumin gave up and ordered Jaehee to do as well. So, they joined Yoosung on the sidelines, leaving you in between Zen (who hasn’t even broke a sweat and continued taking selfies) and Seven (who had no problem munching on his beloved chips).

A lot of the people who started were now watching on the sidelines. “Your ex hasn’t bothered you. Did he pass us?” Zen asked.

You shook your head focusing on the woman just in front of you. The run was nearing its end and she’s running on empty. While you are at half full.

“I am now,” your ex said running ahead of them.

“Do try to keep up,” you said to the boys running now and caught up to him. Zen and Seven caught up as the four of you passed the ex-wife.

You turned around to face her with a smile, “Give it up,” you said as you jogged backwards letting the boys get a head start. You haven’t eve hit the gas yet. “You’ve never won against me in high school, you aren’t going to now. You never stood a chance.”

You turned back around and used all of your energy and sprinted past all three boys. Your ex was just a bit slower than you, but you broke the tape first, your ex following behind. Zen came in third and Seven came in fourth.

Seven collapsed onto his back and Zen just waved at the people and continued taking selfies, but he stopped when your ex picked you up and spun you around.

“They’re coming back home, thank you,” your ex said. “I know she’s going to fight it, but they are coming back home. Thank you!”

He sat you down just as the other three RFA members came over to congratulate everyone.

His ex finally crossed the finish line huffing, her eyes glaring at you. You just smiled at her and gave a slight nudge to your ex. Did your ex honestly think you didn’t come prepared for when she starts to fight you? Please, you have some connections that you wanted to re invite to the RFA party and since they have been such generous donors, you decided to return the favor.

“I would be careful if I were you, ma’am,” Sherlocking said as other past guests came to surround her. 

Past guests that have been looking for her in fact. “There are some questions that need to be answer over the alleged affair you reported your ex-husband had,” Press said. 

“The evidence says that you were the one the having an affair,” Netizen said.

“Your bank account is in the red and you owe us a lot of money,” Banker said.

“You are also being investigating for illegal stock trading,” Stock said.

You giggled as Yoosung whispered in amazement, “It’s like another RFA Party.”

A lady came up to your ex and gave him a piece of paper, “This is where your children are staying at right now I happen to be in search of Lucky Kim, can you point me in her direction.”

“She’s the one with the short red hair over there,” your ex said pointing to someone. “Or the grandma in the wheelchair that is sitting by the drink table. She possibly already spiked the fruit punch.”

“Go!” you said. “Go rescue your children!”

Your ex stared at you, “Thank you! Thank you so much. I’m lucky to have you as my best friend!”

“Quit being so emotional and go! Besides I didn’t do all the work either, Jaehee helped,” you said shooting your friend away.

“Thank you so much Jaehee. God, how did I get so lucky to have two of the sweetest and hard-working people to be my best friends?”

“If you don’t go now, I’m flipping you,” Jaehee said. “We’ll see you at this upcoming party.”

“Yes! Bye!” your ex said leaving.

“You know him, Jaehee?” Zen said.

“Yes, I met him through (Y/N) on a lunch break. He’s also one of Mr. Han’s business partners. His miniature sculptures are as beautiful as Zen’s musicals.”

“Or V’s photographs,” you said.

“He’ll be a very good party guest. So please, no more of whatever this was. Even though it is beneficial to all parties,” Jaehee said.

~~The End~~


End file.
